Artoria Pendragon
Note: This profile is about the female King Arthur that originated from Fate/stay night. For the alternate male version of the same character, who appears in Fate/Prototype and in Fate/Grand Order, go to Arthur Pendragon. Artoria Pendragon '''is a character from the visual novel "Fate/stay night". From there, Artoria has made several other appearances all across the Fate/stay night multiverse, spanning various anime, games, and novels. Background '''Artoria Pendragon, better known as Arthur Pendragon and King Arthur, is regarded as a male in history. She is the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain known as the King of Knights. She wielded the sword from the stone, Caliburn, but it was eventually destroyed. She later obtained Excalibur and Avalon from the Lady of the Lake. While Arthur is a hero well known as a model for knights, it is said that he actually existed as "Dux Bellorum", the leader of War, and was a great general who led the twelve kings of Northern England, Gododdin, while preventing foreign invasion from forces such as the Scottish and the Picts. This identity of the real great leader behind the legend of King Arthur has many variations, and it is thought that there may have been two people who fit the description of the king. One is the full Briton Arthur, while the other is the Roman Arturius, and their two separate sets of accomplishments are said to have merged into the legend of King Arthur that is known in the present time. Stats Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large City level '(Can somewhat keep up with Heracles, who can deflect her own Excalibur, which can do this). '''Mountain level '''as Saber Alter (Has A-rank strength, and bypassed God Hand with normal blows. Has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and even stated to be equal in strength to Heracles.) | 'Planet level '(Her Saber Alter self destroyed Bennu with the help of EMIYA Alter. In Fate/Extella, she can fight against beings who can destroy the moon and most of the Earth. Her Lancer Alter self is corrupted by one of Goetia's Holy Grail, which are powerful enough to are sustain and create singularities as large as Shinjuku, which includes the Earth) | At least 'Planet level '(As Goddess Rhongomyniad, is much more powerful than even the previously encountered Saber Alter and Lancer Alter, and is said to be beyond what a Servant should be) | Possibly 'Star level '(Has a skill that can allow her to destroy even stars, although the method in doing so is unknown) | 'Galaxy level '(Can slash enemies so hard that the impact causes an explosion that eclipses the Milky Way galaxy) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Mach 15) with '''Faster than Light+ '''reactions and combat speed (59 times the speed of light. Can react to and fight Iskandar, who has a speed rating of D, yet Iskandar was fast enough to react to and dodge Excalibur's beam of light), 'lower '''as Saber Alter (Her Alter form is noted to be slower than her normal self) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 1175. Keeps up with Servants of similar speed to Enkidu) with '''Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (201 times the speed of light. Has a B rank in speed, making her comparable to Ishtar, who can keep up with Servants that can react to her Noble Phantasm. Should be comparable to Iskandar, who can dodge Cu Chulainn's faster than light spear. She also scales to various speed feats of these levels) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with at least '''Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (Far faster than her other incarnations) | '''Unknown, possibly far higher '(Servants from the "Servant Universe" can easily traverse between planets and galaxies) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(5.7 trillion times the speed of light. Can fly from Earth to outside the Milky Way Galaxy in seconds) '''Durability: '''At least '''Large City level (Her armor can at least tank this much damage. Managed to parry an attack from Heracles, who can deflect Artoria's Excalibur, which can do this). Mountain level '''as Saber Alter (Has A+ rank durability, making her superior to Heracles) | 'Planet level '(Survived having Excalibur Morgan being reflected back at her, and her Excalibur Morgan can destroy Bennu, a planet-busting meteor. In Fate/Extella, she can fight against beings who can destroy the moon and most of the Earth) | At least 'Planet level '(Far tougher than her other incarnations) | Possibly 'Star level '(Should scale to her attack potency, and she has skill that can allow her to destroy even stars) | '''Galaxy level (Can survive the explosion of her own attack, which can cause a galaxy-sized explosion) Hax: Mind Manipulation (Her Charisma is high enough that weaker people are forced to obey), Regeneration (All Servants can regenerate damage that are considered fatal to normal humans in mere minutes, Avalon can also restore all wounds), Immortality (With Avalon), Magic Negation, Clairvoyance and Precognition, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility (Only in spirit form), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Increased further by her armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Barely survived the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation '(Excalibur can atomize opponents) 'Intelligence: Above Average.' '''Artoria is an extremely accomplished warrior with skill for both the sword and the lance, clashing with even the strongest heroes in battle with few laying claims to having greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once. 'Stamina: Very High'. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saber has a steady supply of magical energy from her Master, she can keep on fighting. In ''Garden of Avalon, she fought against Vortigern for several hours straight, even as Excalibur was drained of most of its light. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Attributes: As a Servant, Artoria is much more powerful than an ordinary human, and he doesn't require food, air, water, or any other human necessities to live, as all Servants can live simply on mana. * Supernatural Luck * Minor Mind Manipulation * Energy Projection * Forcefield Creation * I'mmortality' * Magic Negation * Clairvoyance and Precognition * Soul Manipulation * Telekinesis: As Berserker (Mysterious Heroine X Alter), she employs many diverse, strangely familiar techniques such as the psychokinetic power "Alter Choke", or the special move "Alter Lightning" that releases magical energy from the tips of her arms. Emitting a red magical energy, the "Wicked Holy Sword, Necrocalibur" can freely transform into a twin-blade or a chain-sword, but it often breaks and explodes. Seems this is related to the common universal rule in which cool weapons are not all that strong. As expected, a commonplace long sword is truly supreme. * Flight: As the Mysterious Heroine XX, she can fly with her futuristic armor suit. This allows her to traverse galactic distances in seconds. * Intangibility and Invisibility: Artoria, when in spirit form, can become intangible and invisible. * Immunity to conventional weapons: Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age. * Resistance to Magic: Increased further by her armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation. * Resistance to Mind Manipulation * Regeneration: All Servants can regenerate wounds that would be fatal to humans in mere minutes. * Matter Manipulation: Excalibur has been stated to be able to atomize, if not outright annihilate, opponents. Techniques * Magic Circuits: Artoria was born with the magical energy of a dragon, shown by the "Pendragon" name, as Uther ordered Merlin to grant his successor the factor of the dragon. She is the holder of the Element of the Red Dragon who carries the blood and very magical power of a phantasm in a human body, granting her a heart and unique Magic Circuits that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans and magi. Artoria's Circuits are called a Magic Core, which is fundamentally different from those of a normal magus. While a magus' body can be considered a machine which creates magical energy, hers acts as a factory which creates magical energy. It functions as an enormous magical energy core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body simply through breathing like dragons. This allows for a case where she herself is so out of energy that she is unable to access the energy without a proper "starting key" to get the extra energy flowing. Due to the characteristics of a Dragon, she has trouble with existences such as Siegfried, who is associated with tales of culling Dragons and weapons with an anti-dragon attribute such as Arondight. * Class Skills (Saber and Lancer) ** Magic Resistance: The immense magical power from Artoria's dragon blood grants her a very strong Magic Resistance that is the highest amongst the Servants, especially due to it having increased in magnitudes upon becoming a Servant. It is capable of completely neutralizing any magic that is A rank or below, including grand sorceries involving magic arrays and instant contracts not only from modern magi of the highest level but also those from the Age of Gods. She notes that divine mysteries greater than herself, such as True Magic and members of the Phantasmal Species with divinity, can overwhelm it. ** Riding: Artoria has a very high rank in Riding because knights are soldiers proficient in mounted warfare. Her Rank of Riding in Saber is B, meaning that chariots and normal mounts can easily be ridden, but she is unable to control Pegasi, Griffons, Dragons, and other Magical Beast and Divine Beast ranked members of the Phantasmal Species. She can not handle such high level beings because her class is not Rider, and due to the fact that she was a King in the Age of Man, she does not have the fortune of having "Legends of Riding Phantasmal Species." However, her Lancer self has an A Rank in riding, hence she is able to ride even a mythical horse. Both her Saber and Lancer self are able to control modern machinery like motorcycles and automobiles in a similar fashion to mounts. The Riding skill is applicable because they are treated as "modern mounts", but it is unclear if it is applicable to aircrafts. * Class Skills (Archer) ** Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Artoria's rank of A allows her to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and she can remain in the world for a week without a Master. ** Magic Resistance ** [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Territory_Creation#Territory_Creation Territory Creation]: Territory Creation usually is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Artoria's Archer has an A Rank in this skill, meaning that the creation of a Temple, which is superior to a Workshop', becomes possible. A dream-like effect by means of the protection of the fairy, which boosts the morale of companions, raises Luck, raises accuracy rate, clears irritation and, on top of that, makes them refreshed. A cheat Skill in regards to survival games. By displaying this Skill, Artoria will become the champion of the world tournament of water blitz, but that is another story. * Class Skills (Rider) ** Magic Resistance ** Riding ** Independent Action * Class Skills (Assassin) ** Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant and the class skill of Assassins. It renders them difficult to detect through normal and magical means, making it suitable for spying on others but will reveal them once they start to attack. However, X does not believe herself to be an Assassin and instead sees herself as a Saber. Thus, this skill is currently sealed away due to her personal belief. ** Riding ** Cosmo Reactor: A cosmic reactor allowed only to the multiplying Sabers. It is reacting to various things. Settings, for example. * Class Skills (Berserker) ** Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. In some cases, it can seal away certain fighting techniques, Personal Skills, or even Noble Phantasms. ** Altreactor: A prana converter reactor that converts calories into magical energy by using the Alternium crystals concealed inside her body as catalysts. She stresses that "the ingredient balance of Japanese sugar has maximum efficiency. Also, I would like some tea as well". Her glasses are a necessary item to relax her boosted optic nerves. Rather, her eyesight drops while she has them on. In Fate/Grand Order, increases resistance to debuffs and other detrimental status effects. * Class Skills (Foreigner) ** Existence Outside the Domain: Increases resistance to debuffs and other detrimental status effects. ** Cosmo Reactor ** Independent Action ** Riding * Personal Skills (Saber and Lancer) ** Charisma: She has a high level of Charisma, noted to be a rare talent, and her rank reflects her time leading her country as king. Her influence was not enough to build a grand empire on global scale, so it remained at rank B, sufficient Charisma to rule one country. As the natural talent to lead an army, it increases the ability of her army during mass combat. Artoria is easily able to battle alongside others, and even though she and Lancer only fought once, she was able to etch all of his secret techniques into her memory after having fought with their lives on the line. They are able to understand each other without explanation, allowing Lancer to understand her skills and intentions to pull off an impromptu plan that required complete synchronization between them. She is definitely not a Servant excelling in searching for the enemy, and it is more likely she would be found by enemies while wandering about. ** Instinct: Artoria has extremely honed Instincts that have gotten her through many battles, allowing her to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. It is a heightened sixth sense that is innate unlike something that can be gained by anyone through hard work like Eye of the Mind (True), and it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future as a form of precognition due to having been strengthened by a degree from the specialty of the Saber class. It allows for the prediction of trajectory, allowing her to avoid attacks from firearms, and along with listening to the sound of cutting air, she can be said to have a protection against all projectile weapons. It also possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent. ** Mana Burst: Artoria's entire fighting style and strength are based around her Mana Burst ability. It infuses and accumulates magical energy into her weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the magical energy to reinforce herself. It can be called a jet blast of magical energy to increase her movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst is only possible with her immense magical power. It would allow for even a stick to become a weapon of great power at her rank, but normal weapons without strong divine protection will not be able to endure the magical energy-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow. Her power increases with her available energy, so she can gain a boost in power and speed six times the energy used her armor should she convert the cost for it into her Mana Burst. ** Blessings from the End of the World: This skill allows Lancer Artoria to remove any status debuff on her, and it can also charge up her Noble Phantasm for a more powerful strike. * Personal Skills (Archer) ** Summer Splash!: Allows Archer to increase her skill performance and her defenses. This also affects her allies. ** Protection of the Beach House: Heals her own HP, at the cost of having some of Mana depleted. ** Beach Flower: Increases her own attack power. This skill also heightens the attacks of males, allowing them to score critical hits much more efficiently. * Personal Skills (Rider) ** Summer Sweeper!: Increases own attack power, and heightens attacks that are Quick based. ** Coaching: Reduces one ally's skill cooldown and increases their critical star generation rate; but also damages them somewhat. ** Reloaded: Increases own performance of Quick based attacks. * Personal Skills (Assassin) ** Fire Support: A skill that reflects X's willingness to call in covering fire from her spaceship, the Dun Stallion II, to catch her foes off guard and stagger them before she moves in for the kill. In a one-on-one fight between fellow between fellow swordsmen, there are no unexplored territories nor soulful tactics. In Fate/Grand Order, boosts all stats and may stun opponents. ** Star of Saber: Increases critical hit rate, and grants temporary invincibility. ** Galaxy Meteor Sword: A power given to Saber that can destroy even stars. Also known as the sword that absolutely kills Sabers. Increases battle performance against Saber-class opponents. * Personal Skills (Berserker) ** ∞ Black Bean Paste: The mysterious item that she possesses, "∞(Infinity) Chocolate", was produced from six primordial energies - desire (soul), sugar content (power), point of sale (space), cost price (reality), manufacture (time) and demand (mind) - and supposedly bestow infinite power to its owner, but X Alter doesn't really get it. Recovers health and heals wounds. ** Instantaneous Shadowless Blade: Increases critical hit chance and combat prowess. ** Sovereign's Invisible Hand: Increases her and her allies' attack strength. * Personal''' Skills (Foreigner)' ** 'Piloting: Grants temporary invincibility and increases attack power. Also allows Foreigner to pilot virtually any modern or futuristic vehicle, such as her armor. ** '''Detective's Instinct: Increases critical hit rate. ** Justice from the Ends of the World: A powerful skill that makes Foreigner ignore even Invincibility and Invulnerability, as well as charging up her Mana and allows her to grow stronger the more of a threat to Earth her opponent is. Equipment * Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King (Saber): Invisible Air is a sheath of wind that covers Excalibur and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized as the famous holy sword of King Arthur and expose her identity. It is a Bounded Field closer to magecraft than a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. Upon Excalibur, it takes on the shape of the blade and renders it as an invisible sword that doesn't appear even as sparks fly off of it. It lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy like Excalibur, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. * Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (Saber): The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. It is a sword that works by converting Arturia's magical energy into light and emits it from the blade as a high-power, extremely destructive wave of energy. Only the tip deals damage; the rest of the light is just a dislocation of everything it destroys. A common misconception is that Excalibur takes time to charge, though this is false, as Saber was able to utilize it in less than a second in her fight against Rider. * Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia (Saber): Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct in the same way. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age, and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. * Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory (Saber Alter): The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. * Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious (Saber Lily): The holy sword that Arturia Pendragon pulled from the stone in her youth to become king. While it is weaker than Excalibur, as it is a blade forged by mortal hands, out of the two, it is Arturia's preferred weapon, as she trained with it in her youth. When she first drew it from the stone, it filled her surroundings with a golden light, making her "something inhuman" and stopping her aging. It can be used in a similar method to Excalibur, converting Arturia's magical energy into heat and releasing it as a beam of light that killed Berserker seven times over when used by her older self and Shirou. Although it is inferior to Excalibur, it can showcase a similar output if Arturia overloads it with her magical energy at the cost of its own destruction. * Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth (Lancer): The holy lance of King Arthur, a blessed spear regarded in the same light as the holy spear Longinus, that which pierced the Messiah. As a weapon, it is incredibly powerful, capable of instantly punching through Mordred's armor to kill her in a single blow, as if there was nothing in its way at all. But its true power lies in its activation. The holy spear itself is only a shadow of the true Rhongomyniad, a tower of light that fastens the outer layer of the World and the Reverse Side of the World beneath it in place. Were this anchor to be undone, it would result in "reality" being torn from the surface of the World, revealing the Reverse Side of the World underneath it and reinstating the Age of Gods. For this reason, Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end". ** Much like Excalibur Proto, Rhongomyniad's true power is restricted by the Thirteen Restraints of the Round Table. Its true power only shows when half of the seals are released, showcasing the brilliance that exists at the Ends of the Earth. Without half of its Restraints released, it only showcases a tiny fragment of its true power, but even this has great power. The Restraints that are known thus far are: *** The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. *** The battle must be one-on-one. *** The enemy must not be an Elemental. *** The battle must be one against evil. *** The battle must not involve personal gain. *** The battle must not be inhumane. *** The battle must be honorable. *** The battle must be for the truth. *** The battle must be to live. *** The battle must be to save the world. * Rhongomyniad LR (Foreigner): 'A modified Rhongomyniad from the future, it is Foreigner primary weapon. ** 'Sapphire Galaxy Id Est Cosmos: Regulation of the Aether Cosmos: Rhongomyniad LR's true function as a Noble Phantasm. When activated, it can slice with enough energy to cause an explosion the size of the Milky Way itself. * Holy Lance Armor Avalon (Foreigner): A suit of armor that can survive explosions the size of galaxies, and Foreigner can also summon it independently to aid her in fight, or to wear it. Key Saber (Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night) | Servant Artoria (Extended Fate Canon) | Goddess Rhongomyniad (Fate/Grand Order) | Assassin (Mysterious Heroine X) and Berserker (Mysterious Heroine X Alter) | Foreigner (Mysterious Heroine XX) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Each of her blows has terrifying magical energy that penetrates the enemy * Blocking an attack from Heracles makes the air tremble and she can knock him back a few meters * Missed attack destroys the ground * Trades blows with Heracles and steps on his sword so hard, he can't lift it * Flips over a truck * Easily cuts through Heracles' body * Is Heracles' equal ** Heracles is strong enough to destroy an entire mountain with ease * Easily sends EMIYA flying Speed/Reactions * Faster than Shirou can think * Disarms a kendo master much faster than she can react * Fights Rider at speeds faster than the human eye can track * Runs up a building * Deflects arrows that can cross four kilometers in less than a second * Dodges a missile * Using a command seal, she herself can cross four kilometers in less than two seconds in one jump and can react at this speed to dodge another projectile moving as fast as her in mid-air Durability/Endurance * Can survive being in the epicenter of Excalibur * Barely survived a partially charged Enuma Elish, which can overpower and fully powered Excalibur * Can deflect hits from Heracles * Survived the clash between Rhongomyniad and Ramesses II's Dendera Electric Bulb, which is compared to a solar flare * As Mysterious Heroine XX, easily survives her own attack, which can cause a galaxy-sized explosion Skill/Intelligence * One of the greatest fighters in the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War * Has led her country's army into battle and has won wars * Considered to be a genius in terms of ruling a country * Her swordplay skills manage to impress Diarmuid and Cu Chulainn Powerscaling Artoria is one of the more powerful Heroic Spirits. She should scale to virtually every other Servant due to this fact. She scales to other top tier Servants such as Lancer Artoria and Ramesses II, who can clash with country-busting attacks, and Karna, who also has an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. However, it is noted that her Saber self can fight against Vortigern, and dragons in Fate are described as being able to destroy countries. However, her Saber self barely managed to survive against Vortigern, as she needed Gawain's help to do so, and they even needed a miracle just for the two of them to even beat Vortigern. Here is a list of feat and lore for powerscaling purposes. As for her Extella incarnation, she is summoned a "Top Servant", and should naturally be superior to the likes of Cu Chulainn, Lu Bu, and Li Shuwen. She is also easily scalable to Tamamo no Mae and Nero; she however does NOT scale to Moon Cell tiers due to lack of proof and actual feats on that level. Her "Assassin", "Berserker", and "Foreigner" key are from another universe called the "Servant Universe", so their Star level and Galaxy level '''rating shouldn't be an outlier due to these versions of Artoria coming from another universe. So, no one else should scale to the '''Star level '''and '''Galaxy level '''ratings of these characters, except for characters from the Servant Universe. Weaknesses * Bound to her code of honor * Like all servants, Saber is dependent on mana * Like with all other servants, if her master dies, she too will soon perished (Unless she forms another contract with a Mage) * Is stubborn and headstrong * Anti-Dragon weaponry does more damage than normal Sources * Fate/Grand Order wikia (Forms and Skills) * Artoria Pendragon's page on the TYPE-MOON Wiki (Most Information) * Saber's page on DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wikia (Weaknesses) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Knights Category:Composite Profiles Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Large City Level Category:Mountain Level Category:Planet Level Category:Star Level Category:Galaxy Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Faster than Light+ Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light